CraftyCrunch Wikia
Welcome to the CraftyCrunch Wikia This is the wiki page for the CraftyCrunch server. The main website can be found at http://craftycrunch.weebly.com, which contains the rules and the current IP address. Introduction CraftyCrunch was created by owner colebob9 on November 11th 2013. It has been consistently run him since along with much help from the staff. It features many gamemodes, including Creative, Survival, multiple Minigames and eventually, much more to come! History Private Beginnings Initially, the server began with just colebob9 and close friends. They began on a small island and built a small town in a swamp biome. Eventually, they wanted more room to build, so a new world was generated, a superflat world with villages. They decided to organize a town, but cookietheawesome decided he wanted his own town, so he went his own way. From there, everyone else built the city, called "Nowhere City", titled so due to its location in the middle of nowhere. After a large area had been built, everyone began parting their own ways, building their own cities, including MeerCovo (Mark_LeMaire), Coletown (colebob9), Cookietown (cookietheawesome), and Asinico (asibs121). All the cities eventually were connected together by railways and began to work together for many different projects, including a small Hockey League between MeerCovo and Asinico. Through time, however, the same old stuff began to get old. they began to strive for something newer. They decided to migrate somewhere far, far away from the large cities they had built up, and start anew. Thus, Spawn City was born. Although never completed, even in comparison to the large cities in the cityplots today it was massive. Within the city limits, a large, capital building was constructed and became a large room containing many portals, leading to different areas on the map. A series of neighborhoods were organized, and a small plethora of houses constructed. A large natural reserve was built behind the capital containing a river, multiple islands containing forests, and a large lake as well. As beautiful as this area was, there still was a drive to try something new. Eventually, colebob9 brought up the idea to asibs121 to make the server public. On November 11th 2013, CraftyCrunch was released for the public to join. A New Start Within the first few days, the server received multiple newcomers who still are frequently seen on the server, including Diamond_Cupcake7. People were very supportive of helping us start up, and gave many ideas as to how we could make the server more enjoyable for everyone, while remaining something that few other servers can accomplish -uniqueness. Through time, the server did experience griefers / trollers here and there, but were generally able to get by with ease. Present Today, the server has many planned features and many new members joining daily, as well as a large population of frequent visitors. The staff at CraftyCrunch continues to strive to be the best staff anyone would want to experience on a server, while developing new ideas to make the server even better. The regular visitors of CraftyCrunch are greatly welcomed by the staff and constantly given new games to enjoy while playing. Recent Edits Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse